evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by TBS
Current programming All TBS original programming is distributed by Warner Bros. Television, unless noted. First run/original programming Late night * Conan (2010) * Full Frontal with Samantha Bee (2016) Animation * American Dad! (2014) (from 20th Television) * Final Space (2018)1 Comedy * The Last O.G. (2018) * Miracle Workers (2019)2 Digital series * Storyville (2017) * Blair (2018) Docu-Series * Chasing The Cure (2019) Game Shows * Misery Index (2019) Syndicated repeats Animated comedy * Family Guy (2003) * Kim Possible (2005) * Bob's Burgers (2016) Live-action comedy * Friends (2001) * Seinfeld (2002) * Everybody Loves Raymond (2004) * The Big Bang Theory (2011) * 2 Broke Girls (2015) * New Girl (2015) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2018) Unscripted/reality * Impractical Jokers (2019) Drama * Claws (2019) Sports programming * Major League Baseball on TBS (2008) * NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament (2011) * ELeague (2016) Upcoming programming Late Night * Bob's Burgers 3 Comedy * Chad (TBA)4 * Untitled Dress Up Gang series (TBA)5 Drama * Obliterated (TBA)6 Adult animation * Close Enough (2020)78 Former programming First run/original programming Comedy * Down to Earth (1984–87) * Rocky Road (1985–87) * Safe at Home (1985–89) * The New Leave It to Beaver (1986–89) * Between the Lines (1991–94) * BankDay (1993–96) * The Chimp Channel (1999) * The Mansion (2004) * Minding the Store (2005) * My Boys (2006–10) * 10 Items or Less (2006–09) * Tyler Perry's House of Payne (2006–12) * The Bill Engvall Show (2007–09) * Meet the Browns (2009–11) * Are We There Yet? (2010–13) * Glory Daze (2010–11) * Tyler Perry's For Better or Worse (2011–12) * Men at Work (2012–14) * Sullivan & Son (2012–14) * Wedding Band (2012–13) * Cougar Town (2013–15; 2009–12 on ABC) * Ground Floor (2013–15) * Clipped (2015) * Meet the Smiths (2015) * Your Family or Mine (2015) * Angie Tribeca (2016–18) * The Detour (2016–19) * Wrecked (2016–18) * People of Earth (2016–17) * Search Party (2016–17) (moved to HBO Max) * The Guest Book (2017-18) Animation * Neighbors from Hell (2010) * Tarantula (2017) Reality * Court TV: Inside America's Courts (1995–96) * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2000–03) * Worst Case Scenarios (2002) * House Rules (2003) * He's a Lady (2004) * The Real Gilligan's Island (2004–05) * The Mansion (2004) * Minding the Store (2005) * Daisy Does America (2005–06) * Frank TV (2007–08) * Deon Cole's Black Box (2013) * Deal With It (2013–14) * Funny or Die Presents: America's Next Weatherman (2015) * King of the Nerds (2013–15) * Funniest Wins (2014) * CeeLo Green's The Good Life (2014) * America's Greatest Makers (2016) * Drop the Mic (2017–19) Late night * Tush (1980–81) * Lopez Tonight (2009–11) * The Pete Holmes Show (2013–14) Game show * Starcade (1982–84) * Trust Me, I'm a Game Show Host (2013) * Who Gets the Last Laugh? (2013) * Bam's Bad Ass Game Show (2014) * Separation Anxiety (2016) * The Joker's Wild (2017–19) News/Information * 17 Update Early in the Morning (1976–79) * TBS Evening News (early 1980s) * CNN (early 1980s) * Good News (1983–91) * Feed Your Mind (1994–98) Children * Kid's Beat (1983–96) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990–97) * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel (1993–95) * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993–95) * Cartoon Planet (1995–96) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996–97) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1987-97) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(1995-2000) * ''Dexter's Laboratory ''(1996-2003) * ''Cow and Chicken ''(1998-2003) * ''The Powerpuff Girls ''(1999-2003) * ''The Ren and Stimpy Show ''(1992-97) * ''KaBlam! ''(1997-2001) * ''The Angry Beavers ''(1998-2002) * ''Invader Zim ''(2001-2003) * ''Looney Tunes ''(1987-2003) * ''Static Shock ''(2001-2003) Soap opera * ''The Catlins (1983–85) Other programming * Superstation Funtime (1979–83) * Nice People (1981–83) * Night Tracks (1983–92) * National Geographic Explorer (1986–99) * Live from the House of Blues (1995–96) * The Megan Mullally Show (2006–07) * Portrait of America * Portrait of the Soviet Union Syndicated repeats * 9 to 5 (1988–89) * According to Jim (2009–13) * Alice (1987–89) * All in the Family (1979–93) * The Alvin Show (1985–86) * Amen (1997–2002) * America's Funniest Home Videos (1995-98; 2014–17) * America's Funniest People (1998–2003) * The Andy Griffith Show (1976–99) * The Archies (1976–78) * The Avengers (1977–78) * Baby Blues * Battle of the Planets (1984–85) * Becker * The Beverly Hillbillies (1976–99) * Bewitched (1982–97) * Billy on the Street (2016–17) * The Bob Newhart Show (1979–91) * Bonanza (1987–94) * Bosom Buddies * The Brady Bunch (1980–97) * Carol Burnett & Friends (1978–88) * Charles in Charge (1994–98) * Childrens Hospital (2014) * CHiPs (1988–2002) * Cimarron Strip (1985–87) * The Cleveland Show (2013–18) * Coach (1997–2002) * Cosby (2000–05) * The Cosby Show (1999–2008) * Dark Shadows (1976–77) * Dawson's Creek (2003–08) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996–97) * A Different World (1999–2002) * Dragnet (1979–80) * The Drew Carey Show (2002–07) * Dusty's Treehouse (1976–77) * Ed (2004–05) * Empty Nest (1996) * Family Affair (1976–77, 1980–81) * Family Matters (1995–2003) * Family Ties (1996–2001) * The Flintstones (1976–98) * Full House (1998-2002; 2013-14; 2016) * Futurama (2003–07) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1999-2004; 2007–14) * Garfield and Friends (1995–97) * Get Smart (1976–77, 1984–90) * Gigglesnort Hotel (1979–80) * Gilligan's Island (1976–2000) * Gomer Pyle, USMC (1976–99) * Good Times (1989–92; 2000–02) * Green Acres (1978–89) * Growing Pains (1993–96) * Gunsmoke (1987–93) * Happy Days (1990–95) * Hazel (1976–86) * Head of the Class (1993–96) * Heckle and Jeckle (1984–85) * The High Chaparral (1983–87) * Hogan's Heroes (1976–92) * Home Improvement (2002–13) * The Honeymooners (1986–90) * Hunter (1998–2002) * I Dream of Jeannie (1978–92) * I Love Lucy (1976–94) * Infinity Factory (1981–82) * The Jeff Foxworthy Show (2012–14) * The Jeffersons (1989–94) * The Jetsons (1992–98) * Just Shoot Me! (2007–10) * The King of Queens (2006–19) * Lassie (1976–78) * Laverne & Shirley (1987–98) * Leave It to Beaver (1976–98) * Little House on the Prairie (1983–2003) * The Little Rascals (1976–80) * Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (2003) * Looney Tunes (1979–98) * Lost in Space (1976–83) * Love, American Style (1976–81) * The Lucy Show (1976–87) * Mama's Family (1997–2006) * Married... with Children (2008–18) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1985–86) * Matlock (1993–2003) * Maverick (1978–81) * The Mickey Mouse Club (1977–79) * Mission Hill (2003–06) * Mission Impossible (1976–77, 1982–83) * Mom (2014) * The Monkees (1976–78) * The Moxy Show (November 26, 1993) * Mr. Show with Bob and David * The Munsters (1981–95) * My Name is Earl (2008–14) * My Three Sons (1977–91) * The New Howdy Doody Show (1976–77) * Night Gallery (1980–81) * The Oblongs (2003–06) * The Office (2007–15) * One Day at a Time (1988–92) * Our Gang (1995–97) * The Parent 'Hood (2002–07) * The Partridge Family (1976–82) * Perry Mason (1982–98) * Popeye (1979–94) * The Rat Patrol (1979–85) * Rebop (1980–81) * Rick and Morty (2015) * Robot Chicken (2014) * Romper Room (1976–84) * Roseanne (1998–2003) * Rules of Engagement (2013–15) * Sanford and Son (1979–93) * Saved by the Bell (1992–2012) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1994–2011) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1986–89, 1994–98) * Sex and the City (2004–10) * The Space Giants (1978–81) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (February 20, 1995) * Speed Racer (1976–78) * Spectreman (1978–80) * Star Trek (1976–79) * Taz-Mania (1996–97) * The Steve Harvey Show (2003–11) * Texas (early 1980s) * That Girl (1982–83) * The Three Stooges (1976–95) * Three's Company (1992–99) * Tom and Jerry (1986–98) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1994–95) * Too Close for Comfort (1991) * Ultraman (1976–80) * The Untouchables (1980–81) * Vegetable Soup (1979–83) * What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) * Who's The Boss? (1994–97) * Wipeout (2013–14) * Yes, Dear (2004–12) * Yo, Yogi! (1992–93) * Yogi and Friends (1993–94) Former movie presentations * Dinner and a Movie (1995–2010) Sports programming * Braves TBS Baseball (1973–2007) * Championship Wrestling from Georgia (1984–85) * College Football on TBS (1982–2006) * Mid-South Wrestling (1985) * NASCAR on TBS (1983–2000) * NBA on TBS (1984–2002) * NCAA Beach Volleyball Championship (2016–17) * U.S. Olympic Gold * WCW Main Event (1988–98) * WCW Pro (1985–98) * WCW Saturday Night (1972–2000) * WCW Thunder (1998–2001)